


Gluttony: Sugar

by SmolBeanDrabbles



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Sexual connotations, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanDrabbles/pseuds/SmolBeanDrabbles
Summary: Nolan Sorrento likes to spoil you. Nolan Sorrento just likes expensive things; and you're an expensive habit...
Relationships: Nolan Sorrento/Reader, Nolan Sorrento/You
Kudos: 9





	Gluttony: Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 7 Deadly Sins / 7 Heavenly Virtues challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Lyrics: Sugar by Maren Morris / Sugar by Maroon 5

_Boy I’ve been cooking up one hell of a crush  
I’ve got you on my mind the minute I wake up  
You make the morning glow… get my juices flowing  
You know I got the spice but it ain’t enough  
  
Baby would you be my sugar, sugar?  
Make my heart race, even on a good day  
You make the world taste better, better  
Good on anything, want you on everything  
Just a little bit is all it takes  
Like a Coca-Cola on a Christmas Day  
You’re what I crave babe, what can I say?  
Would you, would you, Would you be my sugar, sugar?  
  
Tried the fake shit but it ain’t the same  
A girl just knows when it’s the real thing  
Yeah I’m a cup of tea with a touch of cream but something’s missing  
So I’m gonna put this nice and sweet  
_  
–  
  
 _I’m hurting, baby, I’m broken down  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now…  
You got me begging, Begging, I’m on my knees…  
  
And I gotta get one little taste  
Your sugar, Yes, please  
Won’t you come and put it down on me  
I’m right here, ‘cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving, Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life…  
  
…Don’t leave me hanging, hanging, Come give me some  
When I’m without ya, I’m so insecure  
You are the one thing, The one thing, I’m living for  
  
I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet  
Don’t let nobody touch it, Unless that somebody’s me  
_ _I gotta be a man, There ain’t no other way  
'Cause girl you’re hotter than a southern California Bay…  
  
_\---  
  
 _noun  
_  
1\. habitual greed or excess in eating.

You couldn’t believe how nervous you were. _Maybe you were just excited_? That was probably it. The way your heart hammered in your chest as the sleek black car drove you through Columbus towards IOI Plaza. Seeing Nolan was usual. But Nolan calling you all the way from his apartment to his office? You’d never been to his office before.

  
You’d been in IOI plaza before. In loyalty. Only, Nolan Sorrento thought you were far too pretty to be in loyalty. So he’d offered you two choices. Either you could work for him as a Sixer. Or you could do this.  
What he didn’t know was that by offering you this, he was also offering you your wildest dreams.You weren’t from the stacks, but, you certainly weren’t from his world either. Caught somewhere in the inbetween… The pocket of people who were not corporate material, but also… weren’t the poverty-stricken limits of Columbus those in corporate liked to pretend didn’t exist. But that also made you pretty invisible, being neither one nor the other. That ignored middle ground – unless you got yourself thrown in a loyalty centre. Then Nolan Sorrento hadn’t ignored you.  
You knew exactly who he was; the steel grey, steel blue, tailored suit, lean, smooth-voiced smart-mouth who usually popped up on service boards around the globe promoting something for IOI. And made you feel things you didn’t think you’d ever felt for a man of his age. And you _revelled_ in his attention.  
As he did in yours you supposed; such was the nature of your relationship. But you weren’t supposed to act like you craved his attention, only like you wanted to be there. _Oh and you wanted to be there alright…_

Walking into the IOI offices you recognised immediately why you’d been called here. The board that hovered about everyone in the OASIS, as a constant reminder that no one had actually got the First Key in 5 years, was also present here. Only, now there was one name on it. And it wasn’t his.  
  
You bit your lip – you weren’t sure you were going to like Sorrento if he was having a bad day… Did you even know what that was like yet? You knew what it was like when he was frustrated and he came back to his apartment. Because Nolan would hand you his card and have you go out and buy whatever you wanted. Or he would sit you down and you would both choose things for you. Because seeing you happy made him happy – _apparently_. But that was just work frustrations. _This_ … was something entirely different.  
Your escort, one of his many assistants, left you at the bottom of a set of stairs with a smile – which you returned. Taking a deep breath you glided up the steps to his office in your heels, still watching the board curiously.  
 _Who was Parzival?_ No. Maybe that wasn’t the correct first question to ask.  
  
You knocked to a soft hum and _“Come in!”,_ so you entered.  
“Heyyyy…!” The smile on his face couldn’t be bigger “Just the person… I needed to see.”  
You bit your lips together and let the door go, trying to suppress your smile for just a second. You needed to see him too…  
He stood, rounding his desk and crossed to you; “Did you have a good day?”  
You nodded “Good enough.”  
“Good…” Nolan stopped in front of you, but he didn’t touch you. This relationship had boundaries of its own. And he had to get clearance from you to do so. That was torture enough in itself. You didn’t think it was appropriate to ask him the same question;  
“…May I ask why you called me here?” What couldn’t wait until he was back _home_?  
He shrugged; “I could be working late. I didn’t think it was good for me to get lonely… Please, darling, sit…” He indicated to plush chairs arranged neatly around a black glass coffee table. As he did so, his hand ever so slightly brushed your back. It was enough to give you a small shiver of delight.  
“You could just have sent me shopping?” There was a reason he wanted you _here_.  
“Is that what you want, darling?” He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, making you instantly shake your head.  
“Not particularly… Not today, anyway.”  
Nolan was smiling again, you weren’t sure what it was about buying you things that he liked so much. Maybe he thought he was buying your attention…? _Or your love..?_ You were sure he’d suggested the idea because he wanted you; that he wasn’t convinced you could ever want him. Part of you wanted to tell him he didn’t need to, part of you took enjoyment out of the fact that he did. You’d never been in a situation where you could have exactly what you wanted when you wanted it. Money wasn’t supposed to buy happiness, and you always had to force yourself to remember that, but - gratuitously - You thought it could get damn close sometimes.  
“Good. Because I thought perhaps I could treat you to dinner?”  
He was asking it as a _‘would you mind if I showed you off at dinner’_ question. You were glad you’d opted to wear a nice dress. Mind you, you always wanted to look nice when you saw Nolan.  
“Of course you may. Where are we going?” You had to check “Is this okay?”  
He sat opposite you, crossing one leg over the other “Darling, you always look stunning. No one else in that room is going to compare to you.” But then he steepled his hands together, like he was about to make a business proposal “But. No. I... meant here.”  
 _Dinner here?!_ How did that work.  
“Oh!” You knew you looked surprised “Okay.”  
He smiled again “Everyone should be leaving work soon, if you wouldn’t mind waiting here. I shall be right back.” He stood “Are you sure you don’t want this…?” He pulled his card out of his wallet and indicated to the tablet sitting on his desk; “Not even for your avatar?”  
You stood, taking the card from him and studied it for a minute, before giving him a teasing smile and sliding it into his shirt pocket. Tapping it gently “No. It sounds like you have ideas of your own.”

He walked over to his coat stand and pulled down his heavy navy overcoat. The collar stood out in black and it hugged him nicely. You bit your lip; he always had to shrug out of his suit jacket to put it on. As he was doing right now. The muscles in his back strained gently across the quality of the fabric of his blue-grey shirt.  
 _Boy oh boy_ did he have **no idea** what he did to you.  
He slipped the coat on and there it was again; that fit across his shoulders. You could hardly stop yourself smirking. He retrieved his car keys from his desk and continued talking without facing you, “Alright… I shouldn’t be too long gorgeous. Sit tight okay?”  
“I will…” He smiled at his desk and locked his desktop. You took a breath. The temptation was too great to resist “You always look _sexy_ in that coat.”  
He froze, with one hand on the door to his office and his gaze swept to you, **finally**.

Sorrento's face read a multitude of things. He looked halfway to a blush, except his eyes; they had this wicked glint about them that told you that you’d taken a well calculated risk.  
“Thank you.” Was what Nolan’s voice said, almost level. But there was hints that he was quite perplexed.  
Technically he paid you for your affection. But he didn’t pay you for compliments. You snuck them in, rather than showered him in them, to make sure he recognised that you meant every word. But, you always meant every word.

Your mobile buzzed gently in your lap and you smiled knowing, looking to the screen of the IOI technology. ** _‘Sorrento: Call Me’  
_** He could have called you but he always liked you calling him, mostly so he could leave his phone in the most conspicuous place possible and have your picture flash up and everyone ask the same question; _“Who is she?”_  
But he was in the car. So… that wasn’t the problem. Maybe it just gave him an ego boost seeing your name appear…  
You appeased him anyway; “Hello?”  
“Hello, darling… I should have asked before I left, I’m sorry,” You heard the smile in his voice, and you could see it as clearly as if he was still here. “I wanted to ask you want you want. I’ve got a few ideas but, it’s only polite that I ask you. As I asked you to dinner.”  
Dinner was really the last thing on your mind, and you almost smirked… You honeyed your voice, with just the right smile to make sure that he could see yours too;  
“Sweet things, Sugar.” You rolled your tongue over your lips to leave just the right length of pause “Right now I’m craving something… _sweet_.”  
It was right there in his response, how it made him feel. How your use of _Sugar_ held far more than just one significance.  
“ _O_ - _Okay_.”

Back in his car this time Nolan Sorrento did flush bright red, and loosened his tie, letting the window down just a little. _Oh my god…_ he couldn’t help but wonder if that voice was filled with promises? Or just you teasing him again… he liked it when you did that. It was playful. But it was also always affectionate.  
He knew you meant it, when you looked at him with those eyes of yours, that little smile on your face. How behind the tease in your voice was the honest clarity that you hoped he would catch.  
He was observant, so he did.  
Nolan bit his lip gently and took a deep breath – eyes flicking to his navigation system “I know just the place…”  
  
**  
  


When Sorrento returned to his office you were sitting in his rig, legs swinging lazily over the side, your dress pooled in your lap, showing them gracefully off. Your heels were in your right hand, dangled off the edge of the seat.  
You had a touch of class that he liked.  
He was carrying a stack of boxes piled according to size and many done up in multicoloured ribbons, in his other hand a carrier like the kind you’d find in a luxury fashion brand store when you purchased something. And you knew a lot about those now.

Across the side in script was “ _Token of My Confections_ ”  
It piqued your interest. That sounded like he’d picked it on purpose. So you smiled. But to him you lit up his office.  
“…So. Sweet can still get healthy. But I didn’t go for a complete sugar rush cuz, _y'know,_ balance.” Then he smiled across to you as he set everything down, “ _annnd_ the calories? On me? Eh…” He gave a sharp intake of breath, “my metabolism isn’t what it used to be.”  
Nolan’s idea of exercise and yours were at least similar. And from time to time you would also see him in a track suit walking around his apartment. The same _NS IOI_ stamped across it as featured so often on his ties. Yet, there was no real exercises equipment around, so you wondered exactly what he did. You didn’t ask, and he was never that bothered in telling you. However… it was a lot easier to unzip a tracksuit jacket and take a shirt and tracks off than it was undo a tie and all those damn buttons.

Still, either way, you liked a challenge.  
Sorrento got half way through shrugging his coat off before you sat up, swivelling in his rig you crossed to him to help him do the rest. Allowing you to run your hands across his chest and down his arms. He afforded you a gentle groan for your efforts that you would keep for yourself.  
“Thank you.” Nolan tilted his head and watched you run back to his coat stand to hang it up; “You didn’t have to do that.”  
“But I wanted to…” You walked yourself back to him. One foot then the other. Almost cat like. And he watched you, virtually expressionless. But you saw the change in his breathing. _The way his lips parted._  
“Do you want some help?”  
“No… It’s okay darling, please sit.” He indicated again to the plush leather seats, as he had when you’d first walked in. “Let me do this for you.”  
You didn’t protest, but you mirrored the smile he was giving you. As sweet as what you hoped was in those boxes. You couldn’t help it; sometimes he was borderline adorable. You wondered how many people knew the ruthless CEO of IOI like you did…  
Nolan’d stated a bunch of times he’d do anything to win Halliday’s contest, but, whenever he was away from the office… You wondered if anything, he could have more limitations than he would ever let on. Was that ruthlessness simply _fabrication_?

You opted to lounge yourself on the couch, so then he could sit next to you, rather than across from you. You knew by the look on his face he was thinking the same thing, as he pulled gently at the box ribbons. He never took those steel blue eyes from yours.  
If you could dream it, he’d probably bought it. And when Sorrento said ‘ _healthy_ ’ what he really meant was Fruit was included.  
There was just one box he left unopened; “Nolan, you can’t expect me not to ask what’s in that.”  
“Never you mind. That’s for later.”  
“Later?” You questioned as he relaxed himself into the seat next to you;  
“Yeah. Dessert.”  
Your face clearly read amused; “Dessert?” Your eyes flicked from what already seemed to be beyond dessert _and_ back, to him. But Nolan couldn’t hide his own joke from you and pretty soon the smile on his face became a full laugh.  
“Okay. So. Second dessert. Whatever…” He pointed to the box, “Point is, _last_.”

You decided that sitting like this with him so close to you was just a shade _boring_. Probably not for him; but he was patient and a good man, Sorrento wouldn’t touch you without asking. And certainly not without you letting him. Most of the time he would let you initiate contact, but, you usually let him take it as far as he wanted to. Right now, Nolan was content to have catch-up conversation. He considered every question you asked him carefully, and gave your every word his undivided attention.  
You offered him the same, _always_.  
You were here because that was what he wanted. Someone who actually _cared_ about him. Someone who would keep Nolan company and actually listen to him when he had days like this. He paid you to do that. Sometimes you wished he didn’t. Sometimes you wished this was more _real_ – but then, it struck you that this must have been real. Because you knew how you really felt about him… And were you not _certain_ that he might feel that way about you too? But you were paying off a debt being here; if you told him what you really wanted, what would he do with what you still owed IOI…?  
“…What about the competition…?” Eventually you had to voice your observation of the leader board.  
“Oh. No. That’s okay. There are 3 challenges… Not just the one, and this guy isn’t clanned up. It’s fine. We can still do this.”  
“You’re not upset?”  
“It’s disappointing.” Sorrento gave a shrug “But, no.” he chuckled “I’m sure the board will have other ideas. Sitting here right now that’s _hardly_ a concern of mine… When was the last time you were in the OASIS anyway? What gets you so concerned about Halliday’s challenge?”  
“… _You_ …” It was sincere and it struck his heart too, the worry in your eyes.  
“Me?!” he chuckled again and then his face almost fell; “ ** _Oh-!_** Oh you… Do you think that’s why I called you here-!?”  
You didn’t want to say yes or no. You did, but it was clear that if you said ‘ _yes_ ’ he’d be hurt. Nolan was already trying not to show hurt on his face – but it translated very well to his eyes; “No, no, no, my darling, I would never do that. I just… wanted to see you.”  
“I know.” Did you? “I didn’t mean to insinuate that you would.” That allowed you to make a move though, leaning your body into his you wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his shoulder. He settled into your embrace with a smile; cuddling you into him further Sorrento let out a gentle sigh as you kissed his neck. _Oh… okay…!_ It felt good, he had to be honest, after a long day that you would ask him about it, that you would do this for him at all.

He always made the same encouraging noises whenever you touched him like this. As if he was subtly asking you to never let him go. You wondered if it was because he could never ask you out loud. If, just like with this competition, that would show something in him he never wanted anyone to know.  
But you saw right through him – Nolan Sorrento was vulnerable. Asking you something like that, or losing this game would show weakness. But you didn’t understand why he found that so bad? Because he was the CEO of the second biggest company in the world? Because the board expected him to be so ruthless? That only made you dislike his company – if Nolan Sorrento wasn’t the man on all those billboards, why did they allow him to be? Why did he _force_ himself to be…?

You pondered this as you nuzzled yourself further into his body; entwining your legs with one of his, you snuggled into his chest. The subtle encouragement from you was for him to wind his arms further around you, to continue to pull you closer to him – and of course he did; because he wanted that. Tangling his fingers into your hair.  
“Hold up-! I don’t want to get crumbs everywhere…!” Nolan finished the sweet in two quick bites and swallowed, and then his fingertips were brushing your skin – and you let out a different kind of sigh than he had. Than the sigh his made as you ran your fingers into _his_ hair. Every touch you afforded him was sheer bliss. And too often you wondered why he kept himself from that…  
  
  
Sat on him (lets be honest, now on him.) like this you suddenly found yourself facing his extensive collection of wine bottles. Sat behind a glass case, well back lit. You knelt up on him in an attempt to read the labels you were squinting at. Why would he keep wine bottles in his office? Displayed in such a way? Were they for clients? Were they to celebrate the successes of IOI?  
“What?” He asked gently, hands now respectfully on your waist rather than your thighs. Sorrento swivelled his head to follow your line of sight; “ _Oh_. Yeah.”  
You were tipping your head to try and read the names, still to no avail, he pushed gently; “Go on darling, go pick one.”  
“Huh?!” You looked down to him, to that small smile he was giving you “Oh-! No, I -! Just wanted to know what they were.”  
“- For special occasions.” He smiled again “Go pick one.”  
You couldn’t keep yourself from leaning down; “Special occasions?”  
“I think so.”  
You couldn’t help the small laugh, before you kissed him; it was tender and seemed to hit you with a sugar rush that you were fairly certain you were already on. The way Nolan groaned gently into it, _again, a_ nd let you take his hands in yours. You broke it far too quickly, but you were intrigued by what was so special about them, and hopped from his lap.  
  


He sat up to watch you run over, analysing them all eagerly; “…What is so special…” You were trying to make any kind of connection between them; the dates? The places? _Campania_ was a word that came up again and again… Aside from that, you could guess that the bottle marked 1999 was his birth year. He didn’t exactly keep his age a hidden secret.  
You turned to him, “What is Campania?”  
“ _Campania_.” He repeated it with an Italian flare you couldn’t hope to replicate, but that also sent a delightful shiver up your spine “It’s the region in Italy that the fair city of Sorrento is located in. Pretty great for wine.” He also added the flair to _Sorrento_ and saying his own name like that almost made you let out something a little more vocal. You had no doubt then that this man was fluent. You had to turn back to the wall of bottles to hide your smirk – hell, wasn’t Italian one of the _Romantic_ languages? Why hadn’t the name ‘Sorrento’ made that click for you!?  
“…And the dates?”  
“Important years.”  
“I guessed ‘99.”  
“Aha-!” His laughed was slightly embarrassed. “…The year I joined IOI… The year I became CEO… It’s all up there.”  
“So… Which one am I supposed to pick?”  
“Darling, the choice is yours.”  
You pulled a bottle down, “It’s gonna leave a space?”  
“I’ll get another. I’m not worried about that either. I **_want_** to share one with you.”  
You smiled and walked over to him. 1999, Sorrento, Campania. Red.  
“Age is just a number.” You put the bottle down, “Glasses?”  
This time he stood, with a slight smirk; “I got this.” You pushed yourself onto your toes to brush your lips to his teasingly; sinking back with a raised eyebrow coupled with a smile;  
“Oh. I have no doubt.”

**

You moved across his office in stages, (making sure not to leave a trail of crumbs as you did so!) as you made your way through both everything he had bought and a bottle of wine. Which was _beyond_ good. It wasn’t like he was picking just _any_ bottle with the year 1999 stuck on it. It demanded to be sipped, not drunk.  
You started back on the sofa; but you moved to the rig if only because his data pad pinged and he needed to fire off a couple of emails. But Nolan still held you close, and then started scrolling through a website to show you these bottles for himself. You sat and tousled his hair as he did this; loving the feel of it through your fingertips – at the way he laughed but never asked you to stop. He was clearly something of a wine connoisseur… But he wasn’t overly obnoxious, as he sipped his glass, he kept telling you what you were supposed to be tasting – but there was nothing pretentious to it. More like he was giving you a whole history about a region of Italy you could only dream of, but presumably where his family’s ancestry could be traced back to. And there was not a thing he mentioned that you couldn’t taste.  
You noted as he made a purchase to replenish the shelf, how damn EXPENSIVE the bottles were. You looked back and counted them again, wincing at how much money was sitting around waiting to be drunk. You knew he spent on you, that maybe that was his way of trying to show you affection… But you knew he could _love…  
_ Maybe he thought he wasn’t any good at it. Maybe everything he loved left? You glanced back to Nolan as he excused his attention from you to write another email. That would change a person… Maybe his heart had been so broken, that buying love kept him safe? You shook your head to yourself; you would change that. You would show him that he could love. And he could love **you.**

Now you were sitting back on his desk, and he was relaxed in his office chair. And finally he’d opened that last box “ _OH MY GOD_!”  
“See, best for last!”  
“That’s red velvet cake.”  
“Yeahhhh… Cuz you only go on and on about it…”  
You nudged him gently; “It my _favourite_.”  
“I know darling. I know…”

  
He’d neglected and subsequently silenced his work. But it had been nearing 5pm when you had arrived, and although you hadn’t looked at a clock since then, you knew that it must have been getting well on into the evening. You were glad he was allowing himself respite. He deserved it. Nolan Sorrento worked hard _and_ played hard.  
And was playful with you even now, the way he let you almost feed him a piece of cake before you would lure him into a kiss. That would last for just about an appropriate amount of time. And he let you do it again and again before he chuckled; “You know I am actually gonna want a piece of that at _some point_ this evening.”  
“Aren’t you full!?”  
“No.” He sat back and tipped his head, with another smirk that threatened to un-calm your heart. “Are you?”  
You shook your head, devouring another forkful and turned back to the box; he made you feel slightly bad about it. So you cut him a piece and handed him the plate.  
“Oh? _A whole slice_. I should be so honoured!” He took it with a grateful smile, that extended to his blue eyes.  
“Well, I feel if you’re sharing your _special occasions_ wine with me…”  
He chuckled and took a forkful for himself – “True! Oh. _Mm-!_ Gorgeous!” Though he made sure he wasn’t looking at the cake as he said this, but you.  
That only made you blush, and you were sure about it. Shaking your head as if to forget it.  
  
Nolan was now repeatedly tracing his fingers over your legs, as your feet rested in his lap, with his free hand. And each mouthful of cake was thoughtful.  
You took a breath to match the relaxed feeling, but you had an idea you needed to voice; “You know, what we really need is ice cream…”  
“Ice cream, _really_?” His voice edged teasing and he gifted you with another cocky little smirk.  
Your eyes widened in genuine excitement “You have some?!”  
He gave a shrug, toying with you, as you had him “Maybe…” He sighed, “I couldn’t possibly say!”  
“Nolan-!” He held his hands up to calm you down, but looked amused as he walked over to another cupboard in his office. Just like a mini bar at a hotel, this was built into the rest of the furniture.  
You were almost in disbelief that this was actually happening; “You _actually_ have ice cream.”  
You watched the way his gorgeous blue eyes flicked from shelf to shelf, illuminated by the harsh light; “Yeah; what flavour though? This is kinda limited.”  
“Vanilla.” Otherwise the ice cream would threaten to overpower the cake. And that would be no good.  
“Vanilla…?” He let the question linger for a second “That seems a bit tame.”  
You didn’t notice it at first; “It’s the only one that’s gon-”  
You paused.  
 _Did he just-? **Had he just-**?!  
_Sorrento noticed you’d noticed at the way he was smirking at his fridge; blatantly refusing to turn back to you.  
You folded your arms and opened your mouth; but you weren’t sure there would be any words to do the moment justice. _What was he saying?_ There was something niggling you about that sentence. He was telling you you could stop it if you wanted. You could say something and put a stop to it right now.  
You didn’t want to.

He walked back and set the tub on his desk; “Now we just have to wait for it to melt appropriately.” The way his eyes remained locked on yours let you know he was doing it again. He was waiting for you to say stop. For you to guide his prompt. Subtle or not.  
“What so we can actually use a spoon on it?” You decided if you enquired innocently enough, he might pick up on something else, “In which case I feel you could turn the fridge down. OR heat the spoon but that would mean leaving your office which would obviously be _bad_ …” You pulled him closer to you by his tie so that he had to place his hands on either side of your hips; “…I mean this is for the cake, right?”  
Your feigned innocence wasn’t fooling him in the slightest; “Oh?! Is that what you asked for it for…? No. I was thinking of the optimum temperature to melt it all over _you_ …”  
There it was. What you wanted to hear. And you were pretty sure he knew that. You pulled at his tie to unfurl the knot – making it clear to Nolan you weren’t messing around. And a spark went off in those clever blue eyes.  
“Is that okay?”  
“ ** _Yes_**.”

His lips were on yours before you even got most of the word out, winding your legs around his as he pushed yours further apart to fit between them. He was quicker to find the straps of your dress than you were his shirt buttons, and you only managed one before he was pushing you back onto his desk. Releasing your lips. Nolan continued to work your dress down your body; but he wasn’t removing it completely just yet. Short enough to have also ridden up at his hungrier kisses, you were now almost completely exposed to him. Tracing his fingers gently up your thighs again he let out a gently huffed laugh; Sorrento bit his lip as his eyes trailed your body. You touched his hand but you didn’t stop him – it was more reassurance. Even though you’d said yes. He wanted you to touch him, as much as you wanted him to touch you. And hell, you knew he needed it more than you did.

Nolan’s hand left you for a moment and he picked up the ice cream – you watched as his face became satisfied. You guessed it was melted enough. He loaded his spoon up and ate it for himself. Well, that wasn’t _fair_!  
The satisfaction then moved to his voice; “MMMMh-!” He licked the spoon and then his lips as his eyes looked back to you. “That’s really good,” You opened your mouth in protest but he barely gave you any time to react; “it’s gonna taste better on you.”  
You couldn’t help the shocked breath that emanated from your chest. **_Oh.  
_** He smirked again. Leaning in for one final kiss; you could taste the vanilla on his tongue. He was right – it was delicious. You wondered if by the end of the night he’d let you melt it over him too - otherwise this would just be greedy on his part-!  
  
He straightened and went for the spoon again “This is probably going to be quite cold. You’re still okay?”  
You gave a nod. To be honest, you weren’t sure you would care what it was, you just wanted that sinful tongue he was currently rolling over his lips running all over you instead.  
“Okay… Good.” He dipped the spoon back into the tub. His office wasn’t incredibly hot, but Nolan's body heat as he held it his hands allowed the ice cream to melt even faster. And pretty soon it was liquified enough in places for him to drip it over you.  
It was slow going, but the second the first drip hit your skin your body gave a lurch. Colder than you expected for _melted_ ice cream.  
 _ **Oh God-!  
**_ He would have paused only the rate it was running off the spoon wouldn’t allow him to. The drips were sporadic from your hips to your chest and when he finally put the spoon down to stand back and admire his handy work your eyes were incredibly dark.  
“Oh, Y/N. My darling girl…” Sorrento’s signature smirk was spreading across his face at the sight of you “I think you might enjoy this as much as me.”  
You weren’t sure you could tell him otherwise, as you reached out to pull him back to your lips by his shirt. _Probably,_ was about your only coherent thought, as your fingers ran for his buttons again, he pulled away from you just as you managed to get to the last one.  
Nolan shook his head with a gentle growl; “Don’t let this think it’s going to distract me…” He left one last kiss on your lips before kissing down your neck, your chest, and then finally his tongue hit that first drip of ice cream. And you couldn’t help your moan.  
 _Nolan—!  
_ You raked your nails through his hair as he continued his trail down your body. _Nolan-! NOLAN-!  
_ God, why was this so sexy!? This **_WAS_** so sexy though. And then his name was spilling from your lips. And he smirked against your skin. He raised his head so that his eyes met yours.  
“Oh-! Y/N…” He took that spoon back in his hand; voice purring “Don’t you dare stop now…”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this is one of my favourites that I've written... Thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
